Someone Unexpected
by delilahblack-bellamustdie
Summary: So, it's 8 years later. Things have finally straightened out - the whole Lord Voldemort / Death Eater thing anyway. Ginny has just broken the baby news to Harry when someone unexpected turns up at 12 Grimmauld Place...
1. Someone Unexpected

**Title** - Someone Unexpected  
**Summary** - So, it's 8 years later and things have finally straightened out - the whole Lord Voldemort / Death Eater thing anyway. Ginny has just broken the baby news to Harry when someone unexpected shows up at 12 Grimmauld Place...  
**Disclaimer** - I sadly do not own 'Harry Potter', the wonderful J. K. Rowling does :(

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Someone Unexpected**

"I can't believe we're actually having a baby!" Harry sighed excitedly. His glasses started to steam up so he hurriedly pulled them from his face and wiped his bright green eyes on the sleeve of his contrasting red sweater. You'd think now that Harry being 24 years old would wear more contemporary and _cool _clothes, but he just couldn't bare to hurt Molly Weasley's feelings, and honestly, he actually rather liked the sense of security and belonging he experienced when wearing it. There were no shortages of Mrs. Weasley's over-sized knitted jumpers around the house; they had been receiving them for the past 5 years since Molly almost lost everything of importance to her. Fred's death was still and always would be on her mind, but somehow this had (if wizardly possible) made her even more loving.

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to be saying that?" Ginny giggled exasperatedly, a hint of reserve in the back of her throat. She had no idea what her mother's reactions would be towards the news, though surely she would enjoy having another bouncing baby around the Weasley's family home; the Burrow? Ron on the other hand may need to be kept at quite a distance from Harry to begin with. Wrinkles crept onto Ginny's face as frustration for her over-protective older brother took her over.

"Oh... Come here." Harry grinned sheepishly and ruffled his dark mop of hair. Ginny plodded over and nestled into Harry's chest.

_+*** HALF-BREEDS! SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK? FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS! ***+_

Ginny sighed, her and Harry's lips inches apart. Trust good 'ole Mrs. Black to ruin a personal moment between them. Talk about intimacy issues, its a wonder that woman ever had children. The thought of his godfather Sirius wrenched at his heart.

"The moments gone isn't it?" Harry asked and put his forehead against Ginny's.

"Oh! Go and shut her up Harry!" Ginny looked disappointed and dissatisfied.

"Alright. I'm going." He stumbled into the hall mumbling to himself. "I wonder what set her off this time..."

"Oh!" Harry instinctively thought about grabbing for his wand, but instead his hand raised up and he offered it to the black haired girl stood awkwardly infront of him.

"Hello..." She shook it ferverishly. "Hi." Harry didnt seem himself at the moment, his body seemed to be moving against his minds say-so.

"I'm-" Harry began.

"Harry Potter." She stated rather matter-of-factly. "Not only did we go to Hogwarts together, but you are the most famous and handsome if you dont mind me saying" She glanced down at her socks, her cheeks colouring slightly "person in the whole of the wizarding world!" Her bright eyes glistened as they returned up to meet his. "Of course I know who you are!" She smiled and stepped forward to embrace Harry.

"... Uhhh..." This caught Harry off-guard and as she hugged him around his middle his arms left his side, almost too scared to physically come into contact with this strangely familiar girl.

"Harryyy!" Ginny called from upstairs. She was not the most patient of people.

"Uhhh..." The mysterious girl let go of Harry, and with a flick of her wand, the drapes fell back into place over Mrs. Blacks' portrait. The terrible raucous was instantly halted, though Harry had hardly noticed the noise in the previous few minutes.

He turned but stepped back again. "Uh... Follow me..."

* * *

******A/N: Hope you enjoy and are interested :)**


	2. So, Who Are You Exactly?

**Title** - Someone Unexpected  
**Summary** - So, it's 8 years later and things have finally straightened out - the whole Lord Voldemort / Death Eater thing anyway. Ginny has just broken the baby news to Harry when someone unexpected shows up at 12 Grimmauld Place...  
**Disclaimer** - I sadly do not own 'Harry Potter', the wonderful J. K. Rowling does :(

* * *

**Chapter 2 - So, Who Are You Exactly?**

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. Ginny was layed on the make-shift sofa in nothing but her very revealing underwear. His shocked face looked back and forth between Ginny and the petite black haired teenager. Colour flooded into his cheeks.

"I... I... I can wait out in the hall..." This time, colour flushed into the young girls warm cheeks. Nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Merlin! Put some clothes on!" Harry was getting flustered, he tried to think positive; he supposed this wasnt as embarrassing as Moaning Myrtle walking into the Prefect's bathroom whilst he was completely naked in 4th Year. No, he could control this minor situation, he was a qualified Auror for Merlin's sake.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you were going to bring a little girl in with you? Who the hell is she?" Ginny certainly_ wa__s_ embarrassed but she kept up her nonchalant sarky attitude. She wasn't usually like this, must be her hormones playing up; what a wonderful 6 months Harry had ahead. Fear began to creep into her, she was scared, _really_ scared to have a baby.

"I am so so sorry!" He shook his head in embarrassment, first clutching the young girls hands but then deciding that conjuring clothes would be more helpful. Some black tracksuit bottoms and an extra large hoodie appeared in the air and he sent them shooting towards the ginger woman, her cheeks as red as her hair. "Here. Put these on." He scowled at her, something that he would regret doing later on.

"Merlin Harry! I may be pregnant, but I'm not fat! These clothes are like _extra extra _large!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. She was scared of having this baby, Harry no longer found her attractive becuase she was getting fat, he was going to trade her in for a younger model. Harry noticed Ginny's distress and crossed the room to comfort her.

"... Are we just going to sit here? Or..."

"Ginny." Harry stared her down and she gave a deep sigh, slumped back into the sofa and crossed her arms. She had calmed down and Harry had reassured her that he loved her very much, more than anything in the whole world in fact and that he most definitely was _not_ cheating on her with this girl.

The girl cautiously stood up and began browsing the room of all it's precious antiquities, her fingers lightly brushing the dust away. There were so many knick-knacks around the house, Harry had improved his relationship with Kreacher his not-so-enthusiastic yet incredibly loyal house-elf, and had persuaded him to empty his dingy little cupboard of his collection and return them to the various cabinets and sideboards around the house. Nothing was cheap or immitation here, everything had aged so beautifully over the years but had just been left to collect dust. The green-eyed girl looked over the antiques with admiration. Each one held a story, yet they had all been lost when the Black line had come to an end."My father gave m-"

"So, who are you exactly?" Ginny was getting tired and irritable. Who was this girl? Why was she here? How did she get in?

"Ginny!"

"No Harry. This strange little girl randomly turns up _here_, the supposedly invisible house that no-one can _bloody_ see, interrupts _us_ doing _stuff_... AND touches all of Sirius' things-"

"Gin-"

"I mean you never even let _me_ touch Sirius' th th things..." She sobbed, her anger all burnt out. Harry paced forward in time to catch Ginny and she buried her head into his chest.

"I really didn't want... uh... mean to be so much trouble..." The girl stammered. This was going terribly wrong, but what had she expected? These young couple to welcome her into their home with open arms? _Come in! Come in! Here let me take your cloak dear. There's some pumpkin juice and plenty of food in the kitchen; are you hungry? Oh but you _must_ eat!_ No.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you invaded our home!" If looks could kill, Harry would have had quite a murder on his hands. Ginny could sure give 'evils'.

"And it's quite a home you've got going here." She flinched at the look, but regained her demeanour quickly. "Of course, daddy used to bring me here when I was little during the holidays. Kreacher used to watch me, oh we got up to lots of interesting things together. Is he still here?" She received no answer from the other two in the room, Harry's face looked puzzled like he was trying to piece something together in his mind. "I haven't been here for years though, i didn't want to get in the way of The Order of the Phoenix-" Harry's head snapped up.

"How do you know about that organisation?" His face looked serious and slightly menacing.

"Daddy was a part of it, and this house was the headquarters." She could see that they did not believe her, so she quickly added "But. The note said to come here, so, here I am."

"What note?"

"The note my dad left me, it was in this-" She revealed a tarnished silver locket from beneath her robes. It looked so familiar, but Harry couldn't quite remember. "-this locket. He gave it to me when I was younger. It says that I would always have a home here at Grimmauld Place."

"Ummm. Can I have a closer look at it please?" Harry asked pulling gently away from Ginny's grasp.

"Sure." She placed the locket into the palm of his hand, it was strangely warm against his skin and he felt like when he touched it something wrenched inside him and he began to glow. He sniggered softly.

"Is something funny?" Ginny asked pushily and barged her way to Harry trying to peer over his broad shoulders. He paced over to the cabinet against the far wall, and there it was the horcrux / locket that _he_ had found with Professor Dumbledore. He remembered the night so vividly, how Dumbledore, the only man he had truly trusted had almost died, he remembered forcing that treacherous liquid down his throat to try and save him and the whole wizarding world from Voldemort's hellish torture, and then he was falling, drowning-

"Harry!" He came back to reality. Somehow he was on the floor, but not having noticed, Ginny continued on ecstatically. "Isn't that the horcrux you and Professor Dumbledore found in sixth year!" She sounded excited and confused at why Harry was on the flooe. Her face was the same, smiling but with a frown on her brow.

"Uh. Yeah, it's Regulus Blacks-"

"Yes. Daddy said Uncle Regulus had one very similar. Are you alright Harr-" She sat down on the make-shift sofa and smoothed out her faded magenta robes after offering Harry her petite hand to help him back onto his feet.

"Daddy! Uncle Regulus!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed both of them rather confused this time. _What was she going on about? She needed her head seeing to, nothing a little trip to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries wouldn't sort out._

"SIRIUS NEVER HAD A BLOODY BABY! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?" Ginny winced as Harry shouted at this small innocent girl. She didn't much like her, and Harry could have come out with far worse curses, but still she felt for her.

"Harry, please calm down." The mysterious, yet achingly familiar girl leant back and crossed her legs.

"What did you say your name was?" Harry asked extremely close to hyperventilation.

"I didn't, but it's Maggie." She replied as she slowly lifted her wand and waved it in his direction.

"Awww that's nice."

* * *

**A/N: I've realised that not a lot has happened yet, I'm still working it out in my own head. Buttt anthony37 seems to have mind-reading powers! Not that i want to give too much away :/ ****Please review :) and if you've got any ideas please put them down too, they would be much appreciated :) **


	3. While Harry Dreamt Of Giraffes

**Title** - Someone Unexpected  
**Summary** - So, it's 8 years later and things have finally straightened out - the whole Lord Voldemort / Death Eater thing anyway. Ginny has just broken the baby news to Harry when someone unexpected shows up at 12 Grimmauld Place...  
**Disclaimer** - I sadly do not own 'Harry Potter', the wonderful J. K. Rowling does :(

* * *

**Chapter 3 - While Harry Dreamt Of Giraffes**

For the second time that evening, Harry had ended up on the floor. It really wasn't his night. He was out cold, well he was unaware of the two girls sat in the room with him and he couldn't hear their voices. This surprised Harry, he half expected to hear Ginny shout when he hit the bare floor boards and also expected to feel the soft touch of her skin as she grabbed his hand in hers in an act of comfort. But he didn't. It was almost as if he had returned to the after-life-limbo-type-place, like when he had met Professor Dumbledore in what appeared to be King's Cross Station. Everything was fuzzy and not-quite-there-but-still-there.

"What have you done to him?" Ginny looked at Maggie with her mouth wide open. Her eyes looked worried. "He had better NOT be dead!" Ginny warned her. She had composed her face and there was a slight sickly-sweetness to her tone as if she were trying to ask nice. But this was clearly a threat.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, just out of this world." Maggie looked into Ginny's eyes reassuringly and was returned with a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' face. "I'm just giving him some space so he can calm down and take in what I've said. When he's ready he'll 'wake-up'." She smiled. She had such a sweet pretty face that even Ginny was finding it hard to stay mad at her. Ginny relinquished what had become quite a hold on Harry's hand which was turning a little purple. She grimaced and laid his arm across his chest, hoping that it wouldn't drop off. That was his wand hand, and Aurors needed their wand hands.

"I've never heard of that spell before." Ginny said questioningly. Her mum had taught her useful domestic spells which did the washing up and ironing for you. Things which Ginny was not going to have time to do with a baby soon on it's way. And obviously she had learnt the basics at Hogwarts. However she hadn't been able to finish school as the Great War took place during her 6th year and Hogwarts had pretty much fallen to the dogs. She'd said some pretty darn terrible curses back then, she was ashamed of what she had done, but also proud. Thinking of that made her sad and she hurriedly tried to push it from her mind. She had, once Hogwarts was back up and running under it's new headmaster; Professor Severus Snape, returned to finish her final year. She wasn't the only one, many whom had survived went back also. It felt a little weird being 18 and _still_ attending school, George often made little digs at her.

"That doesn't surprise me." She smiled. "It's one of my own, you see I had so much time growing up left on my own and quite a bit of inspiration and aspiration that I've built myself quite a repertoire of my own spells and potions."

"Seriously? You've made up your own spells?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, deciding whether Maggie was having her on or if she should believe her. Maggie blushed and dropped her head. "You have _got_ to teach me how to do that." She grinned and pointed at Harry lieing peacfully on the floor. " I do have _one_ criticism though."

"Go on." Maggie had never before had her spells criticised. Maggie was open to constructive criticism though really had no idea what Ginny was going to suggest to improve this spell. It did exactly what she intended it to.

"You said, and I quote "When he's ready he'll 'wake-up'". What if I want him to wake-up when _I'm_ ready?" Maggie could see where she was going with this. She laughed and Ginny joined in. This was the most fun the two of them had had in a while. Voldemort's War sure had put a dampener on things and you'd think that 8 years later things would have perked up a bit more. Ginny thought: _I think I'm going to enjoy having another girl around the place._

* * *

**A/N: This is quite short and I had other ideas for this chapter but feel that they don't fit in here. But don't worry, alllllllll will be revealed next. Dun Dun Dunnnnn... **


	4. Not What Ginny Wanted To Hear

**Title** - Someone Unexpected  
**Summary** - So, it's 8 years later and things have finally straightened out - the whole Lord Voldemort / Death Eater thing anyway. Ginny has just broken the baby news to Harry when someone unexpected shows up at 12 Grimmauld Place...  
**Disclaimer** - I sadly do not own 'Harry Potter', the wonderful J. K. Rowling does :(

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Not What Ginny Wanted To Hear**

Harry had woken up a little dazed about an hour ago. As he had begun to stir on the floor, the girls had stopped chatting and Ginny had knelt on the floor beside Harry. As he came around and looked at her face, his loving expression turned to one of disappointment.

Ginny had marched into the kitchen out back looking rather like her mother but on the slimmer side. She was a good cook, that could be said for definite, her mother had taught her well. Something Harry was grateful to Molly for. She had rustled up everyone's favourites; bangers and mash for Harry (Ginny couldn't get her head around how Harry preferred these Muggle meals to the vast aray of what the wizarding world had to offer, but still she cooked him what he wanted and made a pretty good job of it too.) and what turned out to be a full English breakfast for Maggie, bacon, eggs, sausages, hashbrowns, fried bread, more bacon and toast, with some chicken wings on the side. Ginny was feeling rather peckish after insisting that she wasn't hungry. So she took to 'borrowing' food off the others plates as they sat and talked.

"Did you send the giraffes away? Don't you like giraffes Gin?" Harry asked her slightly upset.

"I just told you Harry, there never were any bleeding giraffes in this house, you just fell asleep and must have dreamt them up." She glanced at Maggie across the table and they both sniggered. "D'you know? You'd get on really well with my brother; Ron. He loves every single thing on the plate and he would die for a drumstick anyday." She chuckled as she remembered banquets in the Great Hall at Hogwarts where Ron would turn into a wild animal and wolf down anything and everything laid out before him. _What ever did Hermione see in him? She was such a _nice_ person and her brother was a bit of a slob to be perfectly honest._

"Then I must say, you're brother has impeccable taste." She winked at Ginny. Maggie new exactly who Ronald Bilius Weasley was and was sure that Ginny would share the amusement in her sarcastic tone.

"Yeah he does." She sighed. "But terrible manners, a foul mouth and he's even worse at over-reacting than this one." She indicated at Harry as he shovelled a forkful of mashed potatoe into his mouth. She sighed again but kissed his cheek.

Harry swallowed down his last mouthful, wiped his mouth in the collar of his shirt and sat looking at Maggie. "So, you want to tell us what's going on? Explain the details a little?" Maggie had been waiting for this question, wondering exactly how she was going to answer it. She didn't even know what was going on to be honest, but she had something which may contain everything they needed to know.

"Listen Harry." Harry instantly sighed, looking disappointed. "No, really, listen. I don't know everything, I never got told, ok? But I do have some really important memories that were left to me in my parents wills. I only received them from the Ministry a year ago when I turned eighteen but I haven't been able to have a look at them." She was talking a little fast as she began to panic. She stopped to have a break and take a breath.

"What do you mean, memories? As in actual memories?" Harry looked excited. Maggie nodded. "So what are you waiting for? Let's get started-" Something clicked in Harry's head and realisation drained into his face. "Ohhhh... You need a pensieve." Again, Maggie nodded.

A few moments passed, everyone's faces took on a disappointed look.

"Better not waste any more time then." Harry grinned and his eyes sparkled with a bought of determination.

"Harry its quite late, why don't we wait until tomorrow morning?"

"No Ginny, I can't wait. I want- I _need_ to know what's going on. This situation seems so messed up and..." Harry sighed, his whole body looked as if it had deflated. Again disappointment was plastereed across his face. She could tell what was coming next; puppy dog eyes. As if on que, there they were.

"Harry those green eyes don't wash with me." Ginny said sternly. He continued to contort his face into what he thought looked cute. Ginny became worried. "Alright! Alright! We'll go, just don't hurt yourself." Ginny grimaced defeatedly.

Tom had seemed a little surprised to see Harry and Ginny so late in the evening, but they had carried on through the pub and out into the back walled yard area. Harry had grabbed for his wand from within his jacket pocket, but Maggie was already there, face against the wall, touching certain bricks with her wand in a meticulous pattern. Harry replaced his wand. _Tuh, better leave it to the professional._

After a few seconds, the bricks began to recede into each other and a gap formed in the wall. This still amazed Harry ever since he had first seen it happen the day of his eleventh birthday all those years ago. It was one of the first magical things he had experienced, it brought back memories. They walked through into Diagon Alley and the bricks knitted back together leaving no evidence what-so-ever that they had just entered here.

Harry started to wonder whether he should have researched where they could get a pensieve, he couldn't see Diagon Alley selling them, they weren't really seen as _good_. And he didn't much fancy taking a trip down Knockturn Alley, all sorts of things hung around down there, especially at this time, he didn't know who or what they might run into. It didn't look like they had a choice. Harry had acted on impulse and come to the only place he knew where you could buy magical objects.

Ginny looked at Harry blankly. "Well? We didn't just come down here for a midnighy stroll Harry! Where we going?" Harry had only one answer and he was pretty sure Ginny wasn't going to be pleased to hear it.

"Well, all these shops are shut up for the night..." The glanced around at the surrounding shops; Cauldrons, Owls, Books and Ollivander's Wand shop was rebuilt. Harry had had no reason to come down here the past few years. Was Ollivander still around? Was he still running the shop?

"I could have told you that Harry." Maggie smiled. "But I assumed you meant to go down a different route once we got here." She trailed off.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly.

_Here goes_. "Knockturn Alley Gin." Harry swore he could hear the lightning cracking in the distance and feel the electricity buzzing in the air.

_Note to self: Always tell Ginny what she wants to hear. Especially while she's pregnant._

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. Ta **


End file.
